


Ramble On

by FandomStar



Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Hates the Cold (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Crowley is cold. Aziraphale and his bookshop are warm.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ways You Said You Loved Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on prompts about ways people say "I love you"  
> 16\. Over and over again, until it's nothing but senseless babble  
> Title stolen from the song of the same name by Led Zeppelin, even though it's about a completely different 'ramble'

“Crowley! You look awful!” Aziraphale exclaimed, letting his partner into the bookshop. “What happened, my dear?”

“’Sss freezing.” Crowley told him, rushing past Aziraphale to the back room, where he knew there was a fireplace, a comfy sofa and blankets.

After making a sympathetic noise, Aziraphale followed him to make sure he was okay. He found the demon curled up on the sofa in front of a burning fire that Aziraphale definitely hadn’t lit and wrapped up in two thick blankets.

“Oh, my dear.” he breathed, smiling.

He took a seat beside Crowley before carefully taking his glasses off and setting them on the coffee table. Crowley let the angel cradle him against his chest in gentle arms. Humming, he tucked his head under Aziraphale’s chin, and Aziraphale was pleased to notice that he'd stopped shivering.

“Love you, Angel,” Crowley mumbled, his words slurred as he became more sleepy. “I love you. Really, really love you. Could never understand how much I love you.”

Amused, Aziraphale rubbed his sides.

“I love you, too,” he quietly told Crowley. “Now, you need to get some rest. Go to sleep, my dear.”

He felt affection bursting in his chest as Crowley’s incoherent declarations of love dwindled as his breathing levelled out and he fell asleep against Aziraphale's body.


End file.
